


Under Your Skin

by orphan_account



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Samifer Love Week 2016, Smut, Tattoo Artist!Lucifer, Unconventional Lube Choices, Workplace Sex, pain!kink, tattoo!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoo Artist!Lucifer / Tattoo Addict!Sam - Sam enjoys getting a tattoo way more than he probably should, but Lucifer is the last to complain because for him working on this perfect body is just as intense as it is for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Samifer Love Week 2016 - Prompt: Strange Kinks

                                                              

* * *

 

“How do you feel, baby?” Lucifer’s dark voice next to Sam’s ear makes him shiver, a feeling that goes through all of his tense nerves. He exhales slowly, trying to relax and opens his eyes. They shift over Lucifer’s face for a second, his lips curling into a smile at how dark with arousal his eyes are.

“Fucked… keep going…” his own voice is hoarse and by now it’s almost impossible to hold his arm still.

Lucifer gently brushes his gloved thumb over the black color decorating Sam’s skin, a smirk on his face.

“Oh, you’re not fucked. Not yet.” He cocks and dips the needle into the ink again before the familiar sound fills the air of his studio and Sam closes his eyes again.

He never thought it could feel so amazing, but every time Lucifer sinks the needle into his skin it feels a little like dying and he wants it more than anything – except from the artist himself of course. If he had any say in it his whole body would be covered in ink by now, but Lucifer made sure that he didn’t get too much, even though he too loved nothing more than to work on his ‘masterpiece’ as he called his boyfriend. Sam has no idea if the act of tattooing him turns him on more or the fact that after every tattoo the two get physical, but it doesn’t matter.

Sam can’t hold back a moan when Lucifer goes deeper at one spot, this is too intense to stay quiet and Lucifer enjoys coaxing all those pretty sounds from him. They never do this when his studio is open – not that Sam would mind witnesses, but Lucifer insists on the integrity of _Devil’s Ink_. One time was enough to show both of them that tattooing Sam was more sexual than artistic.

“You’ll love it, trust me. Just one last line and you’ll be officially mine.”

“Oh, I’m not yours already?” Sam smirks and rolls his head to look back at the older one. “I thought when you bent me over this chair the first time it was clear.”

Lucifer growls silently and stretches his arm out, crashing their lips together in a hungry and deep kiss. Once again Sam’s head begins to spin at the sensation of the others split tongue exploring his mouth. He never wants to get used to this feeling, he wants it to be a surprise every time. When Lucifer finally pulls back the tent in Sam’s jeans is rock hard and his eyes are clouded with lust. He wants to tell him to hurry, but it’s useless. Lucifer takes his time – he’s not considered one of the best for nothing. And he wants every single tattoo on Sam’s body to be absolute perfection.

“You _are_ mine, baby.” Lucifer says, leaving no doubt that he means it.

Sam can’t answer, just the way he says those words gives him all the right chills. The needle is back on his skin a second later, pushing the last bit of thinking far back into his head. It’s the perfect mixture of pain and arousal, something he never experienced before in his life. His free hand clenches into a fist, itching to touch himself, even though he knows it will drive Lucifer crazy and he will mess up the tattoo. So he digs his nails into his palm, waiting for him to say he’s done so they can finally continue.

“Do you have any idea how hot you look like this?” Lucifer asks and Sam bites his lip, shaking his head slowly. “You are at my mercy, I could do anything to you now and you would beg for more, wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck, yes!” Sam gasps, fighting hard to not move. The machine isn’t turned on, but the needle is still against his skin, creating this sweet pain he craves so much.

“Such a filthy mouth for a pretty boy like you.” Lucifer teases and adds some more ink to his work. “You know, one day it’ll get you into big trouble.”

Sam pants when Lucifer takes the needle away, his body unable to keep under control now. His legs are trembling, his lips swollen from all the biting just to stay quiet. This is even worse than the last times and Lucifer enjoys seeing his boy suffer like that.

“Luci, please… I can’t wait anymore…”

“You have to, baby.” Lucifer smirks, picking up a little more ink to continue. “Patience is a virtue, you need to learn that. But I’ll tell you what I’m going to do the next time. Do you wanna know?”

“Yes… please, tell me…” Sam’s head feels dizzy, he’s not used to waiting so long or to so much pressure building up in him. The fabric of his jeans rubs against his hard cock, precum soaking it already.

“Next time I’ll fuck you while I’m working.”

“Oh, fuck…” Sam’s head falls back and he tries hard to not cum at the thought of this alone. He will die, oh god he will die the next time. But he wants it so badly.

“I’m going to be balls deep inside you when I start on those wings you want, you remember them?” Sam nods weakly, of course he does. “Demon wings for the innocent looking boy.”

“And angel wings for the devil.” Sam groans. A perfect fit indeed. They talked about Sam wanting those wings for months, but Lucifer always told him it was too soon, that he had to wait until he was ready.

“Damn straight. It will take a few sessions to do them and I’ll fuck you over this chair every single time. You won’t know if you scream from pain or pleasure.”

“Oh god yes, Luci please…”

The humming sound of the machine was gone, followed by a silent click when Lucifer put it on the table. At the sound of him getting out of his black gloves Sam lost the last bit of self-control and groped himself, rubbing his palm against his hard crotch desperately. A familiar smell reaches his nostrils, coconut oil, and he lets out a cry of need and anticipation. Cool fingers brush over the newest tattoo on his wrist, a process Lucifer always does slow and sensual for Sam. He traces the dark lines marking Sam’s tanned skin, admiring how perfect they look on him and how much his gentle touch effects the boy.

Since Sam can’t really get out of his pants himself now, Lucifer lends him a hand once he is done and he does it just as slow, almost teasing. Sam’s hips buck when the other opens them, eager for more, for friction and anything Lucifer can give him. Towering over the younger one, Lucifer pulls his jeans down and Sam’s breath begins to hitch when they fall to the floor. He still barely moved, but now Lucifer wraps an arm around his slender waist and pulls him up against his broad chest.

“You did so good, baby.” Lucifer groans and pulls him up enough to sink his teeth slightly into Sam’s neck to earn a lust filled moan. “I can’t wait for the next time, but now you’ll get your reward.”

“Luci…”

A hand shoves into Sam’s boxers, gripping his ass playfully. With his right hand Sam begins tucking them down himself, even though he doesn’t come far. Lucifer stalks off the chair, pulling them down and throwing them somewhere into the distance – leaving Sam completely exposed in all his glory. He never wears a shirt while Lucifer is working on him, knowing the up and down of his chest is a sight Lucifer cherishes in ways he will never understand. Now those strong and talented hands trail over it and Sam aches his back against the touch. He never knew why Lucifer feels so cold to the touch, but it’s perfect against his hot skin and makes him want more of it.

While caressing Sam’s chest and sides, pinching his hard nipples to make the boy moan under his touch, Lucifer strips out of his own pants – all while watching Sam’s every reaction, soaking in every gasp and moan and plea coming from the brunet’s soft pink lips. As much as Sam drowns in the feeling of being touched like this, Lucifer drowns in watching him with an adoration in his darkened eyes Sam had never seen before. It feels like the whole world stopped spinning and only they exist – outside of time.

When Sam can’t feel Lucifer’s hands on him anymore he opens his eyes, confused and disappointed at first, but finding him next to himself right away, gripping for the bottle on the table. He takes a huge gulp, his ritual after work and holds it out for Sam to take. With shaking hands the brunet takes it and finishes it without a break – the liquid running down his throat and burning in his guts only moments after. He’s not one to drink, never was, but this stuff is ambrosia and he loves it.

This time Lucifer doesn’t have to move Sam, he immediately pushes himself up and makes space for the other on the chair – watching with sparkling eyes how he soaks his fingers with some of the oil he used before. This stuff is only for Sam, no one else. Sam reaches behind him to grab his shirt from the table, making sure to shove it under himself just right to not ruin Lucifer’s workspace completely. They shouldn’t use the oil for this, but fuck, it feels heavenly and they both learned to prevent damage. When he’s ready, Lucifer spreads Sam’s legs with one hand before the other wraps around his cock, sending pure pleasure through Sam as he begins stroking him even harder.

Sam’s cock is soaking, oil dripping down between his cheeks and onto the shirt and with ease Lucifer pushes one of his fingers inside his ready hole. They both moan at the feeling – Sam because Lucifer’s cold finger so deep inside him is making his head light and his pulse race, Lucifer because Sam is always so tight around him, as if he’s a virgin again every time they do this. Despite pleasure taking over his body, Sam manages to bend enough to stroke Lucifer’s cock too – his flesh pulsating under his touch and making Sam’s anticipation even more unbearable.

“Fuck… more Luci, please.” Sam begs, rocking his hips up and fucking into Lucifer’s hand. “Wanna feel you, please…”

Lucifer can never deny Sam any wish, not when he’s so desperate and perfect under him. He pushes himself a little closer so the brunet can continue jerking him off and works a second finger inside him, earning more beautiful moans that are music to his ears.

“You want me to fuck you mercilessly, don’t you? Want me to make you scream and beg for more.”

“Yes, god, yes!” Sam writhes and pants, unable to resist the arousing dark voice Lucifer uses when he talks like that. It’s the only time Sam gives up control, when he’s turned into a slave of his needs for the only one that can fulfill them.

His fingers uncurl from Lucifer’s hard cock unwillingly then a third finger is pushed into him and he throws his head back, babbling and whining at the sheer amount of pleasure it causes. Lucifer is working him up slowly, turning Sam into a begging mess beneath him – his thumb carefully pressed against the tip of the boy’s cock to give him more of the bittersweet pain he needs so much. When he retreats his fingers Sam whines at the loss, a sound so utterly beautiful that Lucifer is tempted to do it again just for Sam to keep going with it. Instead he aligns himself and when the tip of his cock slides into Sam the younger one digs his nails into Lucifer’s shoulder.

The cry of pleasure as Lucifer pushes completely into Sam with one slow and moan-filled trust is echoing through the room and Sam’s walls clench around Lucifer, increasing the feeling for both of them even more. He stays still for a moment, letting the other adjust to his size again and just listening to the heavy breathing and the wonderful sound beneath it. Sam’s legs wrap around Lucifer’s waist carefully, the grip on his shoulder loosening slightly and finally Sam opens his eyes again; looking up at the blond with glossy hazel eyes that spoke the words he was unable to produce with his voice.

Lucifer begins moving, slow and carefully, knowing full well how sensitive Sam is after getting a new tattoo and all of his nerves are on alarm. Sam’s fingers move to Lucifer’s chest as he pushes himself against him with the rhythm of his thrusts and falls into a state of constant moans. Sam just loves how whole he feels when Lucifer is inside him, how not even pain can come in the way of this absolute bliss. A year ago he would have laughed at the thought of being fucked by a guy – even more by a guy much older than he is himself – but Lucifer is not just any guy, Lucifer is a _man_ and he’s _the_ man.

“Look at me, baby. Show me those beautiful rainbows in your eyes.”

It’s not a command, it’s like a chanting and Sam willingly obeys – the look on his face complete devotion and commitment. From his position, Lucifer looks like a true angel to Sam; powerful and mighty and taking him to heaven, which is essentially how Sam feels right now. This is when Sam feels vulnerable and breakable every time and Lucifer feels it – sees it at how soft and trusting Sam’s gaze becomes – and wraps an arm around his waist to pull him closer and to give him the support he needs. His thrusts become faster, more erratic and Sam buries his face against the crook of Lucifer’s neck, holding onto him with shaking hands.

“Cum for me, my little angel.” Lucifer purrs, shifting Sam slightly to hit his prostate just right to make him moan again. “Show me how much you love being mine, show me, baby.”

Sam is so close since the beginning already that it Lucifer’s words break the last bit of willpower he has and he cums hard between them, moaning his name with all the love and pleasure he has. Lucifer presses Sam even tighter against him and with a few more thrusts he spills his cold into him, making him whine and shiver again. Sam is barely able to muffle the sounds coming from him against Lucifer’s skin, strong arms wrapping around him completely and holding him in the aftermath of what was another world shaking orgasm in this room.

It takes long until Sam finally calms down and when he does he begins kissing Lucifer’s neck tenderly and whispers silent ‘I love you’s into his skin. Lucifer nuzzles his face against Sam’s hair, soaking in every second of the sweet affections they share after they took care of the need itself. This is only about assurance, never demanding, never forcing. This isn’t about the thrill of a needle under Sam’s skin, which is arousing for both of them just the same, or about teasing or talking dirty – this is so much more.

“I love you too, baby…” Lucifer whispers and gently unwraps Sam’s arms from him, smiling. “Now let’s make sure your new gift heals properly, okay?”

Sam nods, sighing a little sad when Lucifer pulls out and the feeling of completion is gone. Seconds after Lucifer pulls him into a passionate and loving kiss though and he knows the feeling will never go away completely, not as long as they are together. He will get many more tattoos and he will love all of them as much as he loves Lucifer, because they are his imprint on his body – an imprint he left on his soul long ago. And whenever he feels lonely he will look at those works of art and remember the man he would give everything for, as much as he would get everything from _him_ too.


End file.
